


The Knight, The Savior, The Brat

by Tiny_Cryptid



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Covering the Abyss in Sprinkles, Gen, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think at least, probably takes place post-canon so uh, sleepy sibling cuddles, the savior of Hallownest is a literal child more at 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Cryptid/pseuds/Tiny_Cryptid
Summary: Hornet and Ghost discover a bench. Sibling shenanigans ensue.





	The Knight, The Savior, The Brat

She and Ghost had been mapping an unexplored area of Greenpath as a favor for their cartographer friend when Hornet spotted the bench. She had briefly contemplated sitting, but decided against it; they had more important places to be. Her sibling, however, seemed to disagree with that sentiment, as they rushed over to the seat and curled up, their head lying against the armrest. She hesitated momentarily, but ultimately she figured there was no harm in a brief repose. At the very least, it would give her time to add the places they’d been to the map while they were still fresh in her mind.

After she had finished adding the new illustrations, Hornet tucked the map away and stood, contemplating which direction they should head in next. After settling on a decision, she began to walk onwards-

Hornet yelped in surprise as something small and heavy suddenly fastened itself to her leg. She turned her head, needle already halfway drawn, when her eyes landed on something that stopped her in her tracks more efficiently than its physical weight could.

The Knight of Hallownest, spawn and scourge of the Pale King, the Radiance’s downfall, last living kin of the Hollow Knight, was _clinging to her leg like a cranky hatchling._

Hornet couldn’t believe her eyes. All she could do for the longest time was stand there, needle hanging limply in her hand as she stared at the small deadweight Ghost had suddenly decided to become. Her shock was eventually forgotten, however, instead replaced with mild annoyance. “Come now, sibling,” she chided, “this is not the time for these childish antics you’ve been so keen on recently.”

Ghost didn’t move, nor did they make any indication that they had heard her. She growled slightly, feeling her irritation rise. “Sibling. We do not have _time_ for this. If you insist on acting so immaturely, I’ll simply-”

She was interrupted when the small Vessel lazily waved away her hand before she even had the chance to try prying them from her leg. She made a small, high noise of indignation at the brush-off, outstretched hand clenching into a fist. “Now you listen to me, I will _not_ be-” but she was quickly cut off yet again when Ghost emitted a small whisper of a sound, almost but not quite a sigh. Hornet had to give herself pause yet again. It was the first time she had ever heard her small sibling make noise, and she was doubly shocked when she realized just what that noise had been.

“Was- was that a _yawn?_ Are you… tired?”

Ghost craned their neck up to nod at her, their usually hollow eyes heavy with exhaustion. Hornet supposed it made sense—they had been traveling for quite some time—but she had never expected that a creature born of Void could get tired at all.

“Ah. Well, in that case…” she sighed in resignation, giving her sibling an exasperated half-smile. “…I _suppose_ we may rest for a while longer.”

The second time, she had much more success in removing the small bundle of Ghost from her leg, and she couldn’t help but giggle as they wrapped themselves into a ball in midair. “My, you really are tired, aren’t you?” she asked, and was not surprised when all she got in return was another sleepy nod. Without another word, Hornet sat back down, placing the little Knight next to her. She froze uncertainly when they put their head in her lap, before placing a tentative hand on one of their horns and smiling gently.

“Sleep well, sibling. I will keep you safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'll finish the next chapter of Human Again soon!  
> Me: *Doesn't do that and makes this instead* (*cough*I'msorry*cough*)
> 
> Annnywayyy, I hope you enjoyed the utter fluff-fest that was this oneshot. I know I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Comments or constructive criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
